<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Connect the Dots by Zalaphinia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731988">Connect the Dots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalaphinia/pseuds/Zalaphinia'>Zalaphinia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leokumi Short Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone knows what happens, Just a really quick drabble, Leo has freckles, M/M, Takumi has a marker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalaphinia/pseuds/Zalaphinia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Super quick drabble I wrote up in a couple minutes.<br/>It's legible, so I guess I'll post it.</p><p>And it's still Valentine's Day where I am sooooo happy Valentine's Day! (This fic has no relation to Valentine's Day whatsoever but I'll pretend it does....somehow)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon | Leo/Takumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leokumi Short Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Connect the Dots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“If you dare use move any closer with that marker, I’m going to smack you,” Leo muttered, opening his eyes to give Takumi a hard glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi stopped with his hand (holding said black marker) in the air, and gave Leo a frustrated look. “I wasn’t going to draw anything weird! And look, it’s a washable marker! Also, weren’t you asleep just now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been awake since you started staring at my face ten minutes ago. Why on earth are you trying to draw on my face anyway?” Leo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, look, if you connect your freckles in this manner…” Takumi began, moving the marker around to indicate whatever shape he was seeing. “...it kinda looks like a dragon or something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you were basically playing connect the dots with my freckles just now, and decided the natural next step is to draw the lines with a marker?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...You’re lucky I love you. Go on.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leo was unable to see said dragon when looking at a mirror later on but humored Takumi anyway.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>